the it
by harry potter and warriors cat
Summary: What happens when the stories you were told as a child come true


The characters you are about to read are made up by me. This is a story I'm working on it's not done but I hope it will be by the end of the year. Hope u like it

As the sun set and street lights came on, James walked to his house. When he was about 3 houses away that's when it came out. "Come here, James." It said. "H-how do you know my name?" he asked. It didn't answer but it did just smile. It had sharp,yellow teeth with a little blood. With that James booked it to his house when he was at the door he felt a hand "oh no, I'm done for" he thought "James why are u so jump tonight?" his mother said. "I'll tell u in the house." he said all scared and breathless. When they were in the house and he had about 5 glasses of water he told here "you remember the story you use to tell me as akid?" "Of course I do the It one right" she replied. "Well I meet it" he said and then waited for a answer for about 2 minutes. "It was just a story, I think you trying to pull my leg for scaring you." She said. "Even if you did see the "monster" it was probably someone trying to scare people." "It was real I swear to god it was!" "Now go to bed it you need it looks like."She told him. "Fine" when he fell asleep he dreamed about the incounter with it but this time it had words in it. It said "when it finds you will have the power to…'" then he woke up with sweat all over him. He looked at his clock. "6:00, time to get up." He thought.

A hour later when he was ready he went to school. When he was just shutting his door his best friend Tucker was on the sidewalk waiting for him. "What up dude?" Tucker had been his best friend since the 1st grade and now they were in 8th grade. "I tell you on the way to school." He replied. So as he told Tucker about the incounter and the Dream Tucker's eyes got so big james couldn't see his face "the same thing happened to me but no one believed me unlike me I believe you." He was surprised that Tucker believes that it attacked him. When they got to school he saw Jenn(his crush) pretty as ever. "Hi James." Her voice was enough to make him want to jump off a cliff and land on her love. "H-hi Jenn." He was about to saw she looked pretty today but her friends called her. He sighed. "Just say you like her she might feel the same way about you." Tucker said from behide "I can't ok it not that easy to do she could stomp on my heart." "What's the worst this she can do say no." "She can rip my heart out and tear ít in pieces." He had a crush on her for 4 years now but he didn't have the guts to tell her. He just wanted to take her and never let go. He tried to tell her about 2 years ago but she did not listen. He looked at her when she went. "I'll tell her tomorrow, no matter what happens." James just waited in till the school day started. In math class James couldn't stop thinking about the incounter with it. "Mr James would you like to tell us the answer." Mrs Stewart asked him. "What number." The class laughed. "It was number 6 james pay attention to class please." He just wanted today to be over. As the fanlly bell was just about to ring james got his stuff and before he could walk out he saw Jenn. He thought she was going to walk but she walked right to him. "Tucker told me that you have a crush, is that true?" She asked. James would have to speak to Tucker about telling Jenn about the crush. "Yes it is true, every time your in the room i feel as if I cant breathe…" he was about to finish his sentence but before he could, the air between them got shorter in till their lips were touching each other. He couldn't believe he was kissing the most prettiest girl in all of school. "I love you Jenn." "I love you too James." That was the best thing that happened to him today maybe all his life. When he was outside Tucker said "Well someone is happy." "I am be the way thanks for backstabbing me." James give him a a dirty look. "It worked anyway." "Ya but remember the guy code and I quote "one can't tell a girl that his best friend has a crush on her" so why did you do it." "I know you wouldn't have done it so I decided to take it upon myself to do it." "I would thank you but i won't for breaking the guy code." They got to James's house and played Call of Duty Advanced Warfare and drinked coke and ate candy in till dinner time. "So


End file.
